


Open Doors

by scrawly_times



Series: the extending polyamorous connections of one Aaron Burr [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Copious amounts of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, most of them anyways, nb laf and peggy, technically every soulmate au, they work in a legal office
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: Aaron should really get a lock put on his office door.Or, a linked series of oneshots of all the times people have barged into Aaron Burr's office like they belong there and he's been too awkward to tell them to get the fuck out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I am going to start this fic aiming towards WashingBurr or Burrcules but,, who knows? This Aaron is a poly mess and I am a multishipper from hell
> 
> This au has pretty much every soulmate au thrown together. Meaning different people have different soulmate/love marks or tattoos or such, depending on who you are. For example Alex has the "red string" that ties him to John. Peggy and Laf can hear each others' thoughts/emotions. Aaron feels his soulmate's pain and shares his scars. Literally every soulmate/love Thing thrown together. But it's mostly just in the background for now.

Aaron woke up to a cold bed when his alarm went off.

Unsurprising, really. He fought through the morning fog in his mind and looked at his arms, seeing muddy markings but nothing dark enough to read. He yawned and crawled out from underneath the warm covers and shivering as he rushed to get dressed.

By the time he shuffled into the kitchen he saw the coffee pot already filled and a note on the kitchen counter.

_ went to visit brats -K _

Aaron smiled and shot off a quick text before making coffee and leaving for work.

* * *

 

He was still new to this law office.

He’d been working there for only a few weeks, figuring out where he stood and what his prospects were. Aaron had to quit his job at the last law firm after… well, there were a couple of scandals, Aaron started getting pressured to take on certain cases or purposefully  _ lose _ others, and eventually he had to bow out gracefully and quit. He’d been bouncing around between firms for a while anyways so it wasn’t much of a hassle.

_ Liberty and Life Law Firm _ was a decent place, so far. If somewhat eccentric. He was so far just a law clerk - if a highly experienced one, meaning he  _ should _ be far higher up than Washington was willing to place him - but he was willing to wait a while and get a feel for the firm before trying to rise anywhere in the ranks. It wasn’t like he had much of a need for the money.

When Aaron walked in the receptionist, a very flashy person by the name of Lafayette, smiled and winked at him flirtatiously as usual. Aaron smiled stiffly and calmly rushed to the elevator in a way that hopefully didn’t look like he was running away from them.

Unfortunately he arrived just in time to see Hamilton standing in the elevator. Aaron slowed down, hoping he hadn’t seen him, but Hamilton beamed and held the elevator open. Aaron entered reluctantly but careful to keep it off his face.

“Aaron Burr, sir! I’ve heard a lot about you!” Hamilton shook his hand excitedly and Aaron smiled politely before extracting his hand.

“I think I’ve seen you rushing about here and there. Alexander Hamilton, correct?” He said smoothly. In all honesty he’d been trying to  _ avoid _ meeting Hamilton. They were both technically new employees, but Washington  _ clearly _ held some sort of favoritism towards Hamilton and he seemed like the exact kind of person that would-

“That’s right! I heard from Washington that there was a new clerk, but I haven’t had the time to stop by and say hello. What happened to your face?”

-and that would be it. Aaron sighed, resisting the reflexive urge to scratch at his face. Instead he tugged on his sleeves to double check they covered his wrists properly.

Aaron knew he looked rather strange and intimidating with the large patches of pale, colorless skin covering almost the entire left side of his face and reaching down his neck. Aaron also knew that the lines of puckered skin crossing those patches were even more obvious with the lack of color. He knew it was probably the reason he was never going to be allowed in court working under a law firm, a proper business that cared about appearances and such.

“An accident.” Aaron said shortly, with a stiff smile that was supposed to convey ‘I’m uncomfortable talking about it’ and then the person asking would apologize, because asking about someone’s scars was usually considered rather rude.

Of course Hamilton wasn’t even fazed.

“What kind of accident does that?” Hamilton’s brow furrowed thoughtfully. “Do you have vitiligo?” He changed the subject out of the blue, staring openly at the discolored skin. Aaron resisted a sigh and instead hummed vaguely. At least he wasn’t pushing to know more about the scars.

The elevator dinged open and Aaron speedwalked out as smoothly as he could. Hamilton speedwalked after him, though forced to push his legs faster and slightly behind him due to the narrowness of the hallway.

Aaron had no doubt Hamilton would’ve continued pestering him if it weren’t for executive director Washington calling him for something. Hamilton skittered off with a few babbled words Aaron didn’t quite catch and he finally let himself sigh in relief.

“Alexander is something of an acquired taste.” Angelica Schuyler commented from a few feet away and Burr tried to not look spooked. He hadn’t realized he’d been standing outside the Litigation offices. “Or a forcefed one, sometimes.” She smirked and Aaron forced out a laugh to at least  _ try _ and seem less like a startled deer.

“Yes well, he’s… certainly something.” Aaron nodded and turned in the direction of his office.

“I’m sorry for whatever he said.” Angelica said, mostly sincerely, and Aaron paused to make sure she wasn’t actually trying to hold him in a conversation. “Alexander has a bad habit of being…”

“Nosy?” Aaron offered.

“And oblivious, a dangerous duo.” Angelica smiled apologetically. “I’ll try to tell him to keep his tactless questions to himself but I can’t guarantee it’ll work.”

“Any help at all would be appreciated.” Aaron smiled at her and walked away, knowing she was staring a hole in the back of his head. He closed the door to his office, thankful to have the privacy. It was really the biggest privilege his experience got him.

He sank into his chair and rubbed his forehead. His scars itched but he ignored the sensation and turned on his computer. He really hoped Hamilton wouldn’t be too much of an issue.

* * *

 

Aaron spent his lunch break in his office too. He was on his phone, texting, when his door was practically slammed open and an angry looking Alexander Hamilton stomped in.

“You transphobic  _ ass- _ ” Hamilton slammed his hands down on Aaron’s desk and continued yelling.

Aaron blinked and stared at him bemused for a minute before looking at the doorway. An exasperated looking Lafeyette mouthed an apology where they were peeking out from behind the doorway. A girl that looked an awful lot like Angelica Schuyler peeked out from behind them, looking like she was trying to hold back giggles.

Aaron finally got his brain together and set his phone down.

“One minute, please.” He said firmly. Hamilton gaped and took a breath, no doubt ready to ream him out even more over something he’d never done, but Aaron beat him too it. “You seem to think that because I am uncomfortable with Lafayette’s flirting and am unsure how to talk to them, it means that I am acting so due to the fact that they are nonbinary?”

Hamilton froze, mouth still open.

“I tried to  _ tell _ you, Alexander.” Lafayette said with a groan. “ _ Monsieur _ Burr has been a delight! I told him my preferred pronouns when he was  _ interviewed, _ same as you. You should  _ know _ by now that Washington practically uses it as part of his hiring process.”

Hamilton was slowly turning an interesting color. Aaron raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he was blushing out of embarrassment or the fact that he might have stopped breathing.

“You just rushed in yelling like usual,” The girl continued Lafayette’s story, grinning wickedly. “Totally ignoring us when we ran after you trying to explain. Or well, Laf was going to explain. I just wanted to see you make an idiot of yourself.” She looked over at Aaron and leaned on the doorway. “Peggy Schuyler, also they/them.” She- they, Aaron corrected himself, threw an arm over Lafayette’s shoulders. It was quite a stretch because they were both drastically different heights.

“ _ Mon ami _ you had better hope Angelica has not heard the commotion and come to, how you say, straighten you out.” Lafayette shook their head, flyaway curls bouncing.

“Like  _ Alex _ could ever be  _ straight, _ ” Aaron thought he heard Peggy mutter before Hamilton finally closed his mouth and promptly opened it again in a stream of apologies.

Aaron shook his head as Lafayette’s comment came true and Angelica charged into his office and practically dragged Hamilton out by the shoulder, fuming. Peggy and Lafayette followed her clearly eager to watch him get chewed out.

_ Konny:  _ how’s work   
hey   
hey jerk fucking text me back

Aaron picked up his phone.

_ Aaron:  _ Sorry. Coworker ran in calling me a transphobe for not talking to a friend of his.

_ Konny: _ what the fuck

_ Aaron: _ You’re telling me. It was pretty funny though.

_ Konny: _ tell me who it is i’ll punch them for you

Aaron laughed and shook his head.

_ Aaron: _ No need. Though if people keep bursting into my office I may take you up on that. I don’t think my poor door can handle it.

_ Konny: _ i’ll do it i’ll bunch a bitch

_ Aaron:  _ I know you will, Mister McPunchALot, but please do not.

_ Konny: _ spoilsport

Aaron’s day continued mostly uninterrupted, and the few he had were all work related so he didn’t mind. He was able to leave the office quickly and without talking to anyone else at all.

It was probably just a one time thing.

* * *

 

It was not a one time thing.

Hamilton never actually apologized to his face after that but Aaron found a five thousand word email in his inbox that night retelling the experience with an obvious slant towards Alexander not being at fault. Aaron proofread and edited it, sending it back with editor’s notes.

The next day Hamilton came into his office early in the morning for no other reason than to seemingly just talk at him. Aaron was used to people talking  _ at _ him for no other reason to talk, so only paid him a minimum of attention while he worked.

Hamilton didn’t appreciate that and they had a minor argument. One of his friends eventually came to chase him back to work and apologize to Aaron.

This continued to happen every other day.

After a week, Aaron realized he should probably get a lock on his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Konny" or "Mister McPunchALot" is Konstantin Blovasky from a previous fic
> 
> I don't even... HamBurr is one of my least favorite ships. Why am I tempted to go for it. Fuuuuck


	2. A Promotion of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington talks with Burr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short but honestly i enjoyed writing the strange tension between them sO here ya go
> 
> i know absolutely nothing about how law offices and the judicial system work if that weren't obvious by now but i'm trying

“Mister Burr,”

Aaron looked up when he heard his boss speak, door already open from Hamilton’s morning ‘visit-Burr-and-bother-him’ tradition.

“Director Washington.” Aaron sat up straighter in his desk, turning away from his computer. “What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to commend you for your work on the Ferguson case.” Washington said and Aaron tried his best to not look shocked.

“Hamilton was in charge of the case-” He stumbled out.

“And he informed me that you were crucial in composing his stand.” Washington paused, head tilting with some amusement. “And making sure he kept his talks to a manageable timeframe.”

“Hamilton should talk less.” Aaron said stiffly. Washington smiled.

“Indeed.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment where Washington stood there and Aaron shuffled his papers around to look like he was doing something.

“Mister Burr?”

“Yes, sir?” He looked up, careful to keep his face blank.

“You’ve done a lot even in the relatively short time you’ve been working for us.” Washington said slowly, looking almost… unsure? What? “I apologize for not showing my appreciation for your hard work.”

Aaron took a deep breath and turned back to his computer to pretend he had something more important to focus on. “Sir, if Hamilton put you up to this-”

“He did not. Well, he inspired it.” Washington sighed. “You’re very easy to overlook, are you aware of that Mister Burr?”

“I try to not stand out any more than I already do.” Aaron found himself saying.

“If it weren’t for Alexander telling me you contributed a major portion of his case I would have never known.” Washington shuffled awkwardly in his doorway. “And I should not have been so dismissive in your abilities before.”

Aaron was… very confused.

Sure, Hamilton had come to him for help on his recent case. Aaron helped  _ everyone _ with cases throughout the office. Mostly small nudges here and there, words of advice, tips and things he’d learned over the years through experience. Nothing big. It was his  _ job. _

Hamilton had been an exception, because the loudmouth was sure to get himself in trouble with his current case, and Aaron had  _ enough  _ experience bailing loudmouths out of jail for misdemeanors in court, thank you. Though frankly keeping Alexander in line  _ was _ practically a full time job in and of itself.

Washington seemed to realize his confusion underneath the facade of polite attention and sighed, rubbed his forehead.

“I must admit, I haven’t been giving you enough credit.” He looked contrite. “I try to not show favoritism, but-”

“Hamilton is a show stealer.” Aaron interrupted, face blank. “Put him in an office with another outgoing person like Jefferson and  _ everyone _ gets overlooked. There is no need to…” To do  _ whatever _ this was.

“I’m  _ trying  _ to make up for being biased, stop trying to convince me otherwise.” Washington said with a small quirk of his lips. 

“I’m used to it.” Aaron pointed out. “And I  _ prefer _ being overlooked over being the center of attention.”

“That doesn’t excuse my actions.”

“No, sir, it doesn’t.” Aaron said tiredly. “But I don’t see any reason to be upset about it and there’s nothing either of us can do other than acknowledge it and move on.”

Aaron clicked around on his computer for a silent minute as Washington’s forehead wrinkled, judging him. He had no idea what was going through the director’s brain.

After a moment Aaron sighed.

“If you really feel the need to make it up to me, I do prefer being co-counsel to Hamilton’s cases.” Washington’s eyebrows rose up in surprise. “I am involved and able to contribute, while in court Hamilton is perfectly capable of grabbing everyone’s attention away from my face and towards our  _ jobs. _ And you can’t deny I’m at least somewhat able to keep him corralled.” 

Washington smiled and nodded his head slightly. “I’ll consider assigning you as Hamilton’s co-counsel to his more delicate cases, then.”

Aaron nodded back and tried to ignore the strange tension that lingered long after the director had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron honestly doesn't really WANT to work with Alex but he's a logical person first and foremost and if he can be in court without people staring at his face he'll take the chance. And Alex makes one hell of a spectacle so it works out


	3. Who She??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone New walks in and half of the office is gay. Aaron is exasperated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,listen there's a method to my madness I promise

_ “Monsieur Burr you have a visitor, a… Leigh?” _

Aaron blinked and checked the time. It was still fairly early in the morning.

“Ah, yes..?”

_ “She’s quite insistent she knows you.” _

“If she has ridiculously dyed hair and a cup of coffee she does.” Aaron said dryly. Lafayette chuckled through the phone.

_ “Then it would appear she knows you VERY well, she has SEVERAL cups of coffee.” _

“She’s fine, Lafayette, I’ll come down and show her to my office.” Lafayette confirmed it with her as they hung up the phone. Aaron closed a few folders and wrote down some notes before finally getting up and heading towards the lobby.

“Aaron!” A freshly dyed head of hair whipped around towards the elevator when it opened. “Hey man, figured I’d make my appearance at your new office with an offering to the gods.” Leigh grinned slightly and held up a holder full of coffee. Two more cups rested on the counter where she’d been talking to Lafayette.

“Good morning again  _ monsieur _ Burr,” Laf purred, leaning against their desk and batting their eyelashes. “Miss Leigh is quite the conversationalist. How do you two know each other~?”

“It’s not what  _ you’re _ thinking,” Aaron rolled his eyes, taking the coffee cup Leigh shoved into his hands. He took a drink. Fresh coffee just the way he liked it. Perfect. “Leigh’s just a friend.”

“A damn good one for bringing you good coffee at nine in the morning.” Leigh spoke up and Aaron raised an eyebrow at her finally.

“Is that the nonbinary flag dyed into your hair?”

“Solidarity for Kayt.” Leigh grinned. “My soulmate,” She turned to Lafayette to explain, “Kayt, is nonbinary.”

“What a coincidence, so are me and  _ my  _ soulmate!” Lafayette beamed. “I do not think I can pull off such outrageous colors though.”

“I don’t think you  _ should, _ your hair’s too pretty to dye.” Leigh agreed. “My hair’s been dyed since I was in middle school. There’s no saving it.”

“While this is an interesting conversation,” Aaron spoke up. “I hear enough about hair dye outside of my job and I  _ do _ have work I need to be doing. I can show you where my office is for future reference and you can talk to Lafayette on your way out.” He said to Leigh. She left Lafayette a coffee and followed him to the elevator, still talking.

“I’m cis, she/her! Kayt’s she/they.”

“Nonbinary they/them, both me and my soulmate. We should double date sometime!” Lafayette managed to get out right before the door closed.

“Well they seem fun.” Leigh said optimistically before slumping a little bit.

“They’re also pretty draining,” Aaron said wryly and Leigh nodded in agreement. “The double date idea would be fun for you guys.”

“Yeah, except for the fact that I have more soulmates than  _ just _ Kayt.” Leigh snickered to herself. “I’ll clarify that when I come back down. Anyways, this is your job huh? Interesting place. Fancy. I feel intimidated just walking in.”

“You feel intimidated walking into most places.”

“But I’m  _ admitting _ I’m intimidated.” She pointed out as the doors opened and Aaron showed her the way to his office. She looked around curiously, trying to not look like she was being nosy.

Aaron chuckled. “If anyone tries to talk to you it’s perfectly within your right to just speedwalk past them.”

“Good to know.”

* * *

 

Aaron was prepared to get back to work when Angelica opened his door.

“Who was  _ that? _ ” She said almost incredulously, sounding halfway amused and halfway surprised.

“Leigh, a close friend of mine.” Aaron said without looking up from his papers. His door creaked open further and he looked up with a sigh to see Angelica walking inside.

“A ‘friend’ huh?” She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“Yes, a  _ friend, _ who has a  _ soulmate _ and is also  _ very ace. _ ” Aaron said in a deadpan. Angelica pouted a little bit.

“Too bad, she’s smoking.” She sighed and leaned against his desk. “Seriously, how did you even become  _ friends _ with her? She’s out of your league. Did you  _ see _ her legs?”

Aaron was beginning to accept that he wasn’t going to get rid of Angelica and she was going to continue to pester him.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” He bit back a sharper retort and tried to ignore his arms starting to  _ itch. _

Angelica’s eyebrows rose.

“That sounded almost defensive, Mister Burr,” She said teasingly. Aaron looked up at her and hoped he could convey his sheer done-ness with this conversation with eye contact alone. “Okay okay, I’m not going to turn into Alexander on you. But seriously, how did you two meet?”

“Mutual acquaintances.” He said briefly. “Now can you please get out of my office? I have work to do.”

“Fine, fine.”

Several minutes later after another short burst of conversation Angelica sauntered out finally and he checked his phone.

 

_ Leigh:  _ double/multi date acquired!!!!!!

_ TheGoodAaron: _ Leigh, no offense, but please don’t wear leggings to my office ever again.

_ Leigh: _ sorry lmao

_ Leigh: _ too much for ppls sensotove sensibikties?? :P

_ TheGoodAaron:  _ The head of the litigation department is really gay for your legs.

_ TheGoodAaron: _ : She just spent the last five minutes across the hall ranting to her sibling about your thighs.

_ Leigh: _ who DOESN’T wanna piec eothis honestly

_ Leigh:  _ excluding u

_ TheGoodAaron: _ Leigh please

_ Leigh: _ :PPPP

_ Leigh: _ anyways so Laf said they’d love to go on a date w me and my soulmates regardless of number but uhhhh

_ Leigh: _ i feel they didn’t quite udnerstand me when i said “complicated web of shit”

_ TheGoodAaron: _ Because “complicated web of shit” explains the situation SO well.

_ Leigh: _ i dont need ur sass mr

_ TheGoodAaron: _ Take your original three. Leave the rest of the “web” for some other time. Get togethers are common anyways.

_ Leigh: _ yeah!!! good dea

_ Leigh: _ maybe invite Laf and their SM to a movie night cuddle party

_ Leigh:  _ Laf looks like they give good cudles

_ Leigh: _ do they????

_ TheGoodAaron: _ Why are you asking ME if Lafayette gives good cuddles??

_ Leigh: _ idk i thought i’d imrpessed upon you the magnificence of platonic cuddlign

_ TheGoodAaron: _ I mean you have

_ Leigh:  _ SUCCESS

_ TheGoodAaron: _ But that does not mean I have cuddled with a coworker who I only see in passing or when they drag Hamilton out of my office.

_ Leigh: _ fair

_ Leigh: _ imma write!! to everyone!!!!

_ TheGoodAaron: _ Alright. Keep me updated. I’ll probably have to house all you aces if you four go on a date.

_ Leigh: _ you nasty people with sexual attraction lmao

_ Leigh: _ okay but yah sleepover at ur place after the date so mosi and brad can have some

_ Leigh: _ alone time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_ TheGoodAaron:  _ Jfc Leigh

_ Leigh: _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note that Leigh has the "soulmates share writing" things but,,, for all three of her soulmates)
> 
> Idk if it's obvious but there's going to be a copious amount of OCs in this fic in between Aaron being annoyed by Alex


	4. Sass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Burr! You won’t  _ believe _ the shit Jefferson just tried-” Hamilton paused, hand still on the doorknob where he’d charged in. “...Hello. Who are you?”

Leigh waved from her spot sitting on Aaron’s desk. Aaron had a look of long suffering on his face, knowing what was running through Hamilton’s mind

“My name’s Leigh. Coffee girl.”

“We have a coffee girl?”

“Let me restate: coffee girl for  _ friends, _ which at this point in this office amounts to Aaron and Laf.” Leigh pat Aaron’s shoulder and slid off the desk. “I thiiiink that’s my cue to get the fuck out.”

“You’re friends with Laf?” Hamilton blinked and his eyes seemed to refocus on her hair. “Cool pride flag.”

“Thanks! Solidarity. I myself am cis, I. Am not enby.” Leigh picked up her own cup of coffee and made her escape. “Bye Aaron!! See you after the date!! I’ll text you everything dumb and cute everyone does!”

Alexander slowly turned around and squinted at Aaron.

“Burr, what the fuck.” 

Aaron looked resigned. “That was Leigh. She is my  _ friend, _ and she occasionally stops by in the mornings to bring me coffee. She’s been doing so for weeks. I _had_ hoped she’d continue to evade your presence.” Something sharpened a little bit in his eyes. “She also gets nervous with new people and if I catch you staring at her chest again,  _ I _ won’t be the one who calls you out on it. She’s found her soulmates and two of them are over six feet tall with the ability to knock you out with one hand.”

Alex deliberated that for a moment and then raised his hands in acquiescence. “That’s fair. But also to be fair she has a  _ really  _ nice-”

“Also, Leigh takes kickboxing and would kick your ass herself.”

“Really?”

“Did you even happen to look at her legs or were you too busy staring elsewhere? She’s ripped, Alexander.  _ Ripped. _ ” Aaron took a drink of his coffee and turned back to his computer. “And that was  _ not  _ a reason to stare at her legs instead of her chest.”

“Jesus, how do you  _ do _ that? You’re practically  _ psychic _ today.” Alex griped.

“I’m used to having to warn people to not fuck with Leigh or risk getting genitals ripped off.” Aaron deadpanned.

Alex blinked. “Did… you just make a joke? And say fuck? ...and then not say dick like a normal person?”

“Were you just ogling a taken woman while you yourself are taken?  _ And _ when you happen to be taken by your soulmate?” 

“Holy shit, you’re not just psychic, you're downright  _ sassy  _ today. What the hell, Burr?” Alex grinned. “And John and I have an  _ open _ relationship, thank you, I’m allowed to look for someone he’ll approve of me having some fun with.” Alex waggled his eyebrows at an impervious Aaron.

“As thrilling as that is to know, I’m not interested, so stop your leering. I get enough of that from Lafayette.” 

“Please,” Alex scoffed. “I’m sure that stick’s wedged so tight up your ass you’d be no fun anyways.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have a meeting with a client in…” He checked his wall clock. “Five minutes?”

Alex froze. “This isn’t over. I will return.” He said dramatically, backing out the still open door. “I cannot leave sassy Burr unexplored.”

“Sassy Burr does not and never will exist. Close the door on your way out, you heathen.”

“I WANT TO BELIEVE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this Alex totally special orders a Tshirt with a crappy picture of Burr's face and "I want to believe" typed over it


End file.
